


My Starlight

by fallenangelgirl



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, idk. how to tag on here, its not that good, this is my first fic, um, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangelgirl/pseuds/fallenangelgirl
Summary: Chan loves stars almost as much as he loves his dream which leads him to his audition and acceptance into JYP. Once there he finds that he can no longer see the thing he loves most until he runs face first into the teddy bear boy Woojin who he ends up falling for harder than he expected to





	My Starlight

Chan likes stars. No. Chan loves stars. Watching the stars from his window as a kid was like magic. He loved the way the glittered and sparkled like the Christmas lights the lined the houses of his neighborhood in the winter. He loved the strange comfort he got from them, like little messages telling him everything would be alright. As Chan got older he relied on the stars more than he'd care to admit, crying to them when his first boyfriend broke up with him, writing lyrics while sitting on the roof looking up and gather inspiration from them, laying on the roof with his earbuds in just forgetting about his worries. The stars to Chan were his savior and his inspiration leading him to audition for one of the biggest companies in South Korea: JYP.

A couple weeks after he sent in his audition video he got a reply saying he was accepted into the company as a new trainee and was expected to move to South Korea by the end of the month to live with the other trainees. Despite the fact that he had to leave his family in less than two weeks to move to a new country he couldn't have been happier. He was practically bouncing off the walls in excitement when he ran to his parents' room to tell them the news. Excitement and shouts filled the small house at the news all worries of what would happen in the future left as an afterthought for time to come. 

A week passed and Chan was lying in his bead restless as his flight to South Korea and a new life was the next morning. Instead of doing what most people did when they couldn't sleep Chan went to the one place he knew he could find comfort. Grabbing his earbuds off his desk and pulling his window open he quietly crawled onto the roof. 

Sprawling out across his roof he plugged his earbuds in and put on the most relaxing music he had. Looking up at the night sky he smiled a bittersweet smile. The stars were as stunning as ever, twinkling like diamonds and all the nerves Chan had been holding in came tumbling out. As excited as he was to move and follow his dream we would miss these stars. The nights where he could just crawl on his roof and stare at them like tonight. What if couldn't even make it? What if all this was for not and a waste of time? Shaking his head Chan cleared his mind of those thoughts. No. He couldn't think like that. His trip to South Korea would be exciting and fun and he would debut with a wonderful group and even if he didn't he could always count on the stars to be there for him. Smiling he closed his eyes letting himself drift off to sleep with pleasant thoughts in his mind. (He awoke to the graceful sound of his mom yelling at him for sleeping on the roof and not being finished packing.)

The flight from Australia to South Korea was long and tiresome. Chan tried sleeping on the plane but as hard as he tried he couldn't manage to fall and stay asleep. Instead, he opted for writing lyrics even though it had given him a headache. The flight its self-had left him sore and stiff. The car ride to his dorm was no better. The cab driver he managed to hail had clearly had a bad customer before him and was just irritable and nasty. As soon as they had parked outside the dorm building Chan quickly thanked the driver before getting out and grabbing his suitcases as the driver sped off. Sighing he walked into the new building and his new home for the next couple years. 

Chan had no trouble finding his dorm, in fact, it was easier than he expected. The only downside was the fact it was on one of the top floors at the end of the long hall. By the time he managed to reach the end of the hall and hid dorm with all his suitcases he was out of breath and exhausted. Taking a deep breath he walked into his new place his nerves eating him alive. The second he walked a step into his new dorm he was pleasantly greeted with a large pillow in his face. "Kunpimook Bhuwakul! You asshole get back here and give me back my headphones!" a loud voice hollered from the direction the flying assault pillow had come from. 

"No shut up I need them more than you!" came another higher pitched voice replied from next to Chan. He looked over to the left to see a boy who couldn't have been more than a couple months older than him at most holding a pair of black beat up headphones.

"Like hell, you do give them back before I force you to!" the first voice yelled as the owner appeared around the corner of their bedroom door. 

"No leave me alone!" the smaller boy shouted back at the older one who was currently glowering in his doorway.

They both continued to argue seeming to not notice Chan was still standing in the doorway with it wide open other trainees beginning to pop their heads out their doors to see what all the yelling was about. A small blush spread across his cheeks from embarrassment and he turned back to the two boys who were yet to stop yelling at each other. Gaining a bit of courage he cleared his throat in an attempt to get their attention "Um, Hey." he said shyly. 

Both boys stopped yelling at turned to look at him the older one still annoyed but the younger one had a large grin spreading across his lips. The older of the two sighed before smiling "Hey man it's nice to meet you I'm Jackson. You must be Chan?"

Chan nodded shyly "Yeah. That's me alright. "

"Brilliant we were waiting to see when you arrived I was about ready to rip my hair out because of this one," Jackson said gesturing to the boy next to him. 

The younger one put a hand to heart pretending to be offended "I beg your pardon but I am a blessing. If anyone was gonna rip their hair out it would have been me have you heard your voice? So annoying." he turned towards Chan a smile on this thick lips "Nice to meet you, Chan, I'm Kunpimook Bhuwakul or BamBam whichever is easier." 

Chan started at them both blankly for a moment before nodding again "Uh, yeah it's nice to meet you both too. Would you both mind if I um unpacked and you know got my bed. I had a long flight and I'm pretty much exhausted."

Quickly they both nodded "Yeah, of course, what were you waiting for come in come in, you'll share a room with BamBam here." Jackson said then turned to glare at BamBam "Show him to his room and help him get settled. When you're done you better give my headphones back or I swear Bam."

BamBam just wiggled his eyebrows but nodded and grabbed one of Chan's suitcases closing the dorm room behind him and proceeded to walk to the closest door by them. The room wasn't big by any means there were two bunk beds on either side of the room one had a window and the other was packed right by the closest. By the door was a small desk that was cluttered with what Chan assumed to be BamBam's stuff. 

"You can have any bed you want except that one," BamBam said pointing to the top one by the closet. 

"Yeah sure no problem," Chan replied to exhausted to argue even if he wanted to. He quickly packed all his stuff in the small closet and showered in the miniature bathroom. By the time he had finished most everything, he needed to do to get settled he was walking dead on his feet.

Walking back into his room he was greeted by the friendly voice of BamBam who was perched on his own bed playing on his phone "Holy hell man you look like death you should sleep so you survive your first day tomorrow." Chan was only able to manage a nod and a quick wave before climbing into bed and passing out not even caring about checking to see what the stars looked like. 

The next day was a complete mess. First, Chan woke up late and was greeted with a splitting headache and Jackson and BamBam back in a shouting match over something pointless. Then, he was yelled at by almost all his instructors for being late to his classes as he kept getting lost in the building. And to put the cherry on top when he got back a new person had moved into the same dorm with Chan, Mark, who got along well with Jackson. Throughout the entire day 'till where he was now back in his bed looking out the window all he wanted to do was relax for a moment and enjoy the stars. Except there were no stars. From his window, all he could see were the lights of Seoul and slight haze that had settled over the sky from all the dust. 

Frowning Chan got up and flipped the lights off to his room, much to BamBam's complaints, and went back to his bed to see if that helped. Sadly it did not help. The lights of the city were still too bright and the haze was still there preventing the sight of stars. 

That night and every night for the next week Chan went to sleep with disappointment and sadness inside him at the fact he possibly lost the one comforting thing in his life. 

 

 

Years later after BamBam, Jackson, and Mark had all debuted together in their new group, Got7, Chan was left alone. Without his best friends there and the comfort of the stars he only felt more lonely and depressed having not been able to debut. 

Today he wandered around the halls of the JYP building waiting for his next class to begin not paying attention to where he was going or the halls he was turning making it no surprise when he ran straight first into someone. The boy he ran into yelped before losing all balance and collapsing on top of Chan pushing down Chan as well. They both lay on the floor for a moment the boy on top of Chan in shock before he quickly jumped off Chan. 

"I am so so sorry. Are you okay? I wasn't watching where I was going and I rammed face first into you by accident." the boy said with the softest and cutest voice Chan had ever heard. Blinking the black spots out of his eyes he looked up to see a hand reached out to him which he gladly took. 

"Yeah I'm fine and it's not completely your fault I wasn't really paying attention either," Chan replied as the boy in front of him hauled him to his feet then rubbing his eyes.

He heard the boy sigh in relief "Oh thank god I was worried when you didn't move for a second. I thought I might have killed you," he said chuckling. He had a really cute laugh.

"Seriously I'm fine no need to worry. Are you okay?" Chan asked now looking up to actually see what the boy looked like. The boy in front of him was quite possibly the softest person he had ever seen and reminded him almost instantly of a teddy bear. His face was shaped almost like a heart and he had the most adorable nose that gave Chan the feeling of wanting to boop it. His eyes turned into crescent moons when he smiled and the soft dark bangs he had brushed against the tops of them making him the most attractive person Chan had ever seen. 

He hadn't even realized he zoned out staring out him until the boy held out his hand with the most breathtaking smile Chan had seen making his cheeks heat up slightly. "I'm Woojin by the way," the boy said still smiling. 

Hesitantly Chan took his hand which was as soft as the rest of him "I'm Chan. I don't think I've seen you before. Are you new here?"

Woojin nodded before letting go of his hand slight disappointment fillings Chan's chest. "I am. I just moved into the dorms last week and was running late to a class which I actually have to go to."

"Oh. Then you should hurry or the teachers will give you hell." Chan said smiling.

Woojin nodded before beginning to run the same direction before then quickly turned to shout something back to Chan, "I'll see you around yeah?"

Chan turned back towards him and gave him a quick thumbs up watching him disappear around the corner his heart racing. 

 

 

It was another 5 months before Chan got to really see Woojin again. Of course, they passed each other in the halls and sometimes even had a class together but one of them was always to busy to stay too long to talk. The night he finally saw him again was when he and two other boys, Changbin and Jisung, were working late at night in a practice room writing lyrics and producing tracks for their small group 3RACHA. 

Sighing for the fourth time that night Jisung put his pencil down and his head in his hands "I'm sorry guys but I've got nothing. I'm tired, I'm hungry and I'm just not feeling it."

Changbin nodded in agreement putting down his pencil as well and leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed. Chan looked between his two friends and bit his lip. They both looked exhausted since the monthly evaluation was coming up and Jisung looked like he hadn't eaten in days his normally puffy cheeks becoming sunken. "Come on guys just a bit longer. As soon as we finish this song we can go back to the dorms and sleep." he said trying to reassure them.

Changbin grumbled something under his breath before opening his eyes and picking his pencil back up. Jisung on the other hand only put his face on the table and whined. Chan pat his back and smiled at him slightly "Come on Jisungie just a little more."

"I don't wanna work anymore I'm too tired." Whined Jisung his lip jutting out in a small pout. Chan only smiled at him before picking his own pencil back up and jotting down random words and phrases that came to mind.

Another ten minutes passed of Jisung falling asleep and whining before the door to the practice room they were in swung open. All three boys jumped at the sudden noise and looked to the door to see who walked in expecting it to be a janitor who was going to yell at them to get out. Instead, they were met with a soft faced half asleep looking Woojin as he breathed out quiet curses on how late it was. As soon as Woojin looked up barely glancing at the three boys he muttered a quick apology before beginning to turn around.

"Woojin?" Chan asked before he could stop himself.

The half asleep boy turned around looking grumpier than Chan would have thought possible "Yes?" he said with slight annoyance in his voice. 

Blinking a little surprised at the anger in his voice he smiled as sweetly as he could not noticing the glance Chanbgin and Jisung shared "N-nothing. I was just wondering why you were here so late. You look exhausted you should be asleep." 

"Yeah well, I'm clearly not. Besides I don't have time to sleep I need to finish practicing but almost all the practice rooms are full." Woojin replied the same annoyance evident in his voice.

Chan frowned "You won't be useful in evaluations if you're half asleep. You should go back to your house and sleep while you can."

At the concern Woojin seemed to soften slightly "Says the one sitting at the desk writing lyrics at 2:30 in the morning and by the looks of it forcing your friends to stay with you."

"Yeah, he's being a real jerk. In fact, can you take me with you I'm about to pass out." Jisung chirped next to Chan. Woojin looked over and smiled at Jisung a soft caring look in his eyes. 

"Sure I'll walk you back. What's your name?" Woojin asked as Jisung jumped up already packing his stuff. 

"Han Jisung nice to meet you Woojinie," Jisung said practically running over to Woojin. "Now let's get out of here before Channie snaps out of his love-struck stare."

Shaking his head Chan broke out of his trance not even realizing he had been staring at Woojin. He blamed his lack of sleep. Woojin chuckled before nodding and turning with Jisung to close the practice room door. At the last minute though he turned and smiled his angelic smile towards Chan. "Good night Channie~," he said teasingly making Chan's cheeks flush red. 

As soon as the door clicked close Chan let out a small breath he had been holding and hid his face in his hands. "So Woojin huh?" he heard Changbins teasing voice say. 

"Shut up. Let's just go I'm tired," he replied standing up from where he was sitting and packing up his materials. He heard Changbin chuckle as he stood up as well packing his own things for the night. 

 

 

The night had come where all the other members of Chan's new group Stray Kids would be moving into the trainee dorms, including Woojin. They all had impressed JYP enough for him to decide that they would be the group to debut and go through the elimination show. Although Chan was worried about the future of his members, for now, he was excited they would all be living together making it seem more official. 

Chan had just finished clearing out his room and setting it up for his new roommates when he heard the first crashing and shouting begin signaling that some of the members had arrived. Smiling he walked out of his room to greet them and welcoming them to their new home. 

Once they all had shown up and the screaming had finally calmed down they decided that the new members should pick their rooms out. To say Chan was a little nervous about the fact he might have to room with Woojin would be an understatement. He had only started to admit to himself that maybe, just maybe he had a small crush on the soft teddy bear looking Woojin. 

Chan's breath hitched slightly when they announced that they had finished choosing their rooms. He took deep breaths as he began down the hallways to where his room was to find out who his new roommates would be. He took one final breath his palms sweating slightly as he opened the door to his room. The first person he saw was Minho laying on the single bed and excitement filled him seeing his new roommate a loud laugh falling out of his mouth as Minho started hollering and bouncing on the bed. 

Right after Minho had started hollering and Chan had started his own little happy dance Woojin popped his head out and began to yell and dance with them. Chan who had forgotten his own nerves only started to dance a little more extreme and chant "congratulations" as Woojin and Minho got up and put their arms around each other. Chan was quickly brought into their small circle as they began to jump and spin in their circle still yelling and overjoyed with excitement. 

Around four hours after everyone had chosen their rooms and had finally finished all their shouting, they all decided to go to sleep. That night Chan lay on the top bunk his eyes wide open as his anxiety ate at him. The fact that Woojin was his new roommate and sleeping right below him had only finally started to set in. That night he tossed and turned up in his bed until he couldn't handle it anymore.

As quietly as he could he climbed down his bed and grabbed his earphones taking them with him into the living room where one of the only windows in the dorm was. Plugging his headphones into his phone he softly padded by the rest of the rooms coming to sit by the window. Sending a silent prayer he looked up out the window only to be faced yet again with another starless night. Since he moved to South Korea he had seen the stars a total of ten times in the seven years. Either the light pollution was to bad mixed with the dust or he was too tired to take time to appreciate them. 

Sighing he rested his face on the window sill and continued to stare up at the sky like his glare and slightly misty eyes would make the pollution disappear. It, of course, did not. Due to the earbuds in his ears, he didn't hear the footsteps coming from the hallway and walking into the living room staring at him with slight concern. Woojin had woken up shortly after Chan had left the room and his concern for the younger had drawn him out of their room when Chan didn't come back. Woojin frowned when he saw Chan sitting at the window sill his earbuds in but he decided not to bother him and head back to bed assuming he had just gotten distracted or that his nerves with being the leader to a new group were starting to get to him.

 

 

"The eliminated member is..." the tears in Chan's eyes had already begun to start as soon as those words were spoken the disbelief that one of his precious members would be eliminated almost to much to believe. Hanging his head he waited for the name to be called "Minho-ya," JYP finished. At the sound of Minho's name, Chan felt his heart break a little bit and he sniffled his eyebrows raising in disbelief. 

"Minho you worked hard. It's not that you couldn't do it..." Chan heard JYP say his hearing cutting off half way. Minho had gotten eliminated. Pulling his head up he bit his lip choking back the tears that were threatening to break free. As soon as JYP had left the room both Chan and Jisung moved closer to Minho. Jisung softly wrapped an arm around his the older member before everyone else approached him and hugged him, except Chan. Unlike the others, he walked off towards the corner of the room in an attempt to get his emotions under control before he approached Minho. He heard the soft sniffles of his other members and the choked out "Don't cry" Felix had managed to say to Minho.

Slowly approaching him he faked a smile "aigoo aigoo aigoo, why did you get the lyrics wrong, really." 

"I think I'm crazy." he heard Minho reply taking a deep breath himself still trying to maintain his composure. "When we were practicing I thought I was gonna be okay," Minho said wiping his nose. At that point, Chan had zoned out slightly. Minho had gotten eliminated and as the leader, it was his fault. 

Smiling slightly Chan opened his arms waiting as Minho walked into them engulfing him in a hug. "I'm sorry." he heard Minho mumble against him.

"Why are you sorry, I'm the one who's sorry," he replied hugging Minho to him tightly while blinking back tears again. It was his fault as the leader after all wasn't it? He felt Minho's heavy breaths and heard the sniffles from him as he cried slightly while hugging the leader back. Burying his face in Minho's shoulder he cried quietly along with him. 

As soon as they broke their hug Chan walked back away towards the wall swinging his arms as the tears began to fall and the reality then he would be leaving started to hit. 

That night no one was able to sleep well especially Chan. He was more restless than usual. While the other members dragged themselves to bed all their eyes red and blotchy Chan stayed in the living room his head in his hands as he took shallow breaths. He felt suffocated. The dorm felt too small, and the air felt too thick. Black spots began to appear in his vision as he stood up and began pacing before sitting down at the window looking up hoping he would see the stars. As usual, it seemed as the world was laughing at him and the haze was so thick he could barely see the sky at all. 

'I deserve it.' he thought to himself staring out at the night sky while blinking back tears. Minho was gone, and it was all his fault. The small crystal tears that started as just that began turning into muffled and choked sobs as Chan pressed a hand against his mouth to keep quiet. He couldn't wake the other members up they needed to sleep. He continued to sit there and stare out at the sky for what felt like hours: which in reality was only thirty minutes. 

He didn't move until he felt a soft tap on his shoulder and an even softer voice whisper behind him "Chan?"

At the sudden contact and sound Chan jumped and stiffened attempting to wipe the tears from his eyes as he turned and came face to face with the one person he never wanted to see him like this. Woojin stood right in front of him a small glass of water in his hand and a small smile played on his lips. The hand that had been gripped on Chan's shoulder began to move down his arms until it came to his hand where Woojin interlaced the fingers and placed the cup behind him on the window sill. 

"Chan," he whispered again bringing his now free hand up to cup Chan's face. Chan would be lying if he said he didn't lean into Woojin's touch. "Chan, listen to me," Woojin continued his eyes full of concern as he kneeled in front of the younger boy. 

With soft touches, Woojin began to wipe the tears from Chan's eyes never breaking eye contact with him "Chan, I don't know what you're thinking but I have a feeling I can guess. Listen to me when I tell you Minho being eliminated is not your fault. It was never your fault and it never will be. You are an amazing leader and we all depend on you so much and will love you no matter what. Minho would say the same so please don't beat yourself up. It's not your fault. It's not your fault and it won't ever be."

More tears began to fall down Chan's cheeks as Woojin spoke the kindness in his voice and the care in his eyes almost made it hurt more. He didn't deserve the kindness. He didn't deserve Woojin. 

Almost as if Woojin read his thought he tugged Chan's hand and brought him next to him on the floor wrapping him up in a hug. "You're okay. It's gonna be okay. It might not be okay right now but it will be," Woojin whispered as he held Chan petting his hair gently. His heart broke a little bit at the choked sob that had fallen out of Chan's mouth and tears stung his eyes when the younger buried his face in the elder's chest shaking as he cried. 

Chan continued to cry and cling to Woojin like his life depended on it the sounds filling the empty silent room. "I tried so hard," Chan whispered into Woojins chest his tears having slowed down.

"I know you did. We all do," Woojin whispered tightening his grip around Chan and smiling when he saw the younger boy look up at him his eyes red and full of pain. 

"Thank you Woojin. Thank you so much." Chan whispered as he looked into the elder's eyes. 

"Of course. I'll always be here for you." Woojin replied a small smile playing at his lips and his eyes shined so bright Chan could almost swear he saw the stars in them. 

 

 

Chan barely registered JYP telling Felix he could no longer continue. He zoned out and all he could hear was static as tears pricked at his eyes his fingers becoming more interesting than the world around him. He didn't hear the quiet sobs coming from his members. Didn't notice when Jisung went up to hug Felix. Didn't process Changbin crouching in the back of the room silent tears falling. He felt frozen 'Another member gone. All your fault.' the sickening voice in his head whispered intoxicatingly. 

He hadn't even registered he moved until he found himself in front of Felix. "Always find me yeah? I'm not gonna leave you behind." he heard his voice saying. He waited for Felix to nod and move away before he leaned up against the wall tears streaking down his face his mind blank except for that one voice in his head. The room began to spin and the air became too thick.

Without thinking he pushed himself off the wall and ran. He didn't hear the voices calling out to him as the door slammed shut behind him he just needed to escape. He ran and ran his feet pounding against the sidewalk of the Seoul streets the bright lights seemed to blur together into one bright light that gave Chan a headache. He couldn't see where he was going his eyesight blurred by the tears but the pounding of his heart and the chill running through his veins kept him going. 

He didn't stop moving until he found himself far from the sounds and lights of Seoul. He felt himself collapse in the grass below him his breathing shallow and ragged and the taste of tears on his tongue the deep sobs that racked through him shaking his whole body until he couldn't sit anymore. He lay down in the soft grass feeling it caress his face as he curled into a ball. 

He lay in the grass and shook and sobbed slowly uncurling himself so he could lay on his back and stare at the sky. His eyes were still blurry with the tears that were still falling down his face but he knew what he saw. He saw them. The soft twinkle of stars shining up in the sky. The sight comforted him as he shook. Soft whispers began to leave his mouth as he talked to them telling them everything, pouring his heart out to them. 

He didn't hear the careful slow footsteps approach him and didn't even notice the body that had sat next to him until he felt a hand on his forehead brushing away his hair and the silent whisper of his name "Chan."

Chan's breath caught in his throat and he began to shake violently the white static noise coming back to his ears. "Hey hey, it's okay. It's just me. Breathe its alright. It's just me." he heard the soft voice say breaking through the static. He felt soft caresses on his face as Woojin began to wipe away his tears his face showing up in front of Chan's line of sight. 

At the sight of Woojin's face, he relaxed his body stopped shaking as hard and his breathing began to even out. The stars were in Woojin's eyes and the soft replies and whispers that began to come out of his mouth became a blanket, the hands the cupped his face were a barrier and Woojin as a whole was protection. Chan couldn't make out what Woojin was saying to focused on the way his heart was pounding and the way Woojin's eyes watered as they made contact with Chan's. 

"Don't cry," Chan said his voice cracking and his throat dry "please don't cry."

The smile that came from Woojin made his heart beat soar and when Woojin lay next to him wrapping his arms around Chan's chest and resting his head on his shoulder he swore it would explode. "What are you doing here Chan?"

Taking multiple deep breaths before he responded Chan finally replied "I have no idea. I don't know how I ended up here I just ran until I couldn't anymore. I got lucky I collapsed here I guess, I can see the stars here."

"Stars?" Woojin asked his eyes brows knitting together as he snuggled closer to Chan. 

Chan's heart did a backflip and butterflies appeared in his stomach as he lay wrapping an arm around Woojin's shoulders. He was so focused on the warmth Woojin was providing he almost forgot to answer his question. "Back in Australia whenever I got frustrated or felt... down, I would crawl on the roof of my house and talk to the stars. The stars were the one thing that made me feel safe and warm. They protected me."

Woojin stayed quiet but Chan felt him nod "Is that why I always find you by the window?"

"Yeah, I always try to look up at them but the light pollution or dust is to thick to see them properly."

He felt Woojin shift on top of him and could feel his stare "Why didn't you tell me that before."

Chan looked down to meet his gaze their faces close enough that Chan couldn't help the quick glance he made at Woojin's lips. "I always thought it was silly and childish. I thought no one would take me seriously."

"You were worried about not being taken seriously because you loved stars? Changbin still sleeps with a plushie and everyone takes him seriously." Woojin said his voice dropping to a whisper and his face seemed closer than it was a moment before "Besides, I think your love for stars is cute and amazing."

Chan closed his eyes halfway and leaned in enough he could feel Woojin's warm breath fan out against his face "Thank you. For not laughing and listening."

Woojin smiled and giggled "Of course Starlight."

Chan blinked and pulled back confusion written across his face "I'm sorry what?" 

He felt the older boy reach up and poke his nose giggling more "I said 'of course Starlight'. It's your new nickname."

A breathy laugh left the youngers mouth as he looked back up at the sky "Alright."

 

 

Laughter filled the small dorm they had all just moved into and Chan sat in the corner smiling brighter than he had in his entire life. They had finally done it. They debuted. It was the night after they're debut stage and the rain that had been pounding down earlier had finally stopped. All his members were sitting in their living room laughing and shouting. He watched as Felix threw his arms around Changbin and as Minho did silly dances around the room. 

The sight made his heart burst and a warmth of content and happiness spread through him as he stood up grabbing his jacket. "I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back soon." Chan called out to his members who replied with various okay's and other shouts. A chuckle fell out his mouth as he closed the door behind him and made his way outside breathing in the crisp air.

He looked up at the sky and smiled. The rain had cleared away all the dust and it was late enough some of the lights had been put out making the stars visible. He stood there staring at the sky a smile splayed across his lips until he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him. 

"Why are you out here it's cold." he heard Woojin say his head resting on top of Chan's shoulder and his breath tickling the back of Chan's neck.

"I'm looking at the stars while I can." he giggled turning his head to look at Woojin who was smiling up at him.

Chan could feel his heart stop at the sight and the heat flow up to his cheeks and ears. He turned his head back up to the sky unable to look at him too long without exploding.

The both of them stood there like that for a couple minutes until Woojin moved one of the hands wrapped around Chan's waist down to his hand where he interlaced their fingers. "Starlight?"

"Hmmm?" Chan replied not brave enough to look back down at the boy whose arms were wrapped around him.

"You alright? You're acting a little strange."

"Yeah, I'm fine just thinking," Chan replied and heard Woojin just hum quietly in response. 

A moment of silence passed between them before Chan spoke again "Woojin?"

"Yes, Starlight?"

Chan licked his lips hesitating on what he was about to say "Ah, nevermind," he said, "it's nothing don't worry about it." 

“No, tell me Starlight” he heard the older boy reply his head lifting off Chan's shoulder to look at his face. 

"Seriously it's nothing don't worry."

"Starlight… tell me whats wrong… please…”

Chan pursed his lips turning in Woojin's arms to face him. They were unreasonably close and Chan swore his heart was about to burst out if his chest. Licking his lips he brought one of his hands up to Woojin's face caressing it gently before leaning in so their breaths mingled together. 

Before he could lose the confidence he had magically gained or notice the shock in Woojin's eyes he closed the distance pressing his lips gently against the others. The kiss was over faster than it began. Chan pulled back keeping his eyes low "Just thought you should know." He whispered beginning to unravel Woojin's arms from around him. 

Instead, Woojin tightened his grip and buried his face in the crook of Chan's neck. "I like you too Starlight." came the quiet response that Chan almost missed. 

The world seemed to freeze around him at the quiet words his cheeks flaring up and his pulse increasing to dangerous levels. He reached his hands back up and cupped Woojin's face bringing him out of the crook in his neck and looking for any lies in his eyes. He found nothing there though. Nothing except pure love, adoration and what Chan could only explain as stars. He saw in his eyes what the stars had always given him warmth, comfort and most of all love. 

"Woojin..." his voice came out breathless "can I kiss you?"

The older boy whose face was cupped in Chan's hand's eyes widened slightly but he nodded nonetheless and Chan felt his breath hitch when he moved their faces closer together. A small laugh came out of Chan's mouth before he closed their distance again his lips pressing gently upon Woojin's. 

This time he felt Woojin return the same pressure kissing him back both of their lips forming a smile. They kissed like that until they were breathless breaking apart with small giggles and resting their foreheads on each others. 

"I love you Woojin."

"I love you too. My starlight."

**Author's Note:**

> wow okay if you made it this far props to you high five. So this was my first fic I apologize if its bad idk I tried I hope you enjoyed it. Follow my Tumblr: fallenangelgirl and m writing blog kpoptextauwu but only if you want to. Okay, that's it have a nice day.


End file.
